


tolerance

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: A group of men have free rain of a pleasure slave to test how much he can take.





	tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> fully comprehensible without reading the previous parts, though i'd be glad if you did!

 Sed's men lounged around in the room, occupying themselves with playing some card games and bantering back and forth. They had tables, stools, armchairs, big couches and a sofa in the middle. Everything seemed ordinary and homely, snacks and drinks on flat surfaces, plush carpet under their feet.

What gave away the purpose of this facade were the small jars of oil, set between pitchers of water and bottles of wine.

Despite the relaxed atmosphere, they were all waiting.

Sed handpicked the men, about a dozen, based on their loyalty and abilities, to suit Lady Kyrie's needs. They were well-rested, avoided brothels for the last couple of days - the price paid for this privilege - and would need to remain sober. But they had free rein of the room and of their soon to arrive entertainment as well.

And sure enough, they hadn't waited half an hour when the door opened and the boy was led in. He was wearing a loose, long shirt and seemingly nothing else, and by the time the door closed behind his exiting guards, all of Sid's men were eyeing him up and down.

The boy kept his eyes on the floor. He had red lips and thin wrists, and Sed knew he could've made a fortune in any back alley.

Well, he wasn't getting paid now. That's what you get when you steal from Lady Kyrie.

'Come closer, boy,' Sed ordered, and the boy walked stiffly until he was at just arm's length of Sed. 'Show us what you have to offer.'

The boy's hands trembled slightly as he wordlessly reached up to shed his shirt. It fell to the floor with his eyes still down, and Sed's men whispered and moaned. A few immediately untied their trousers or palmed themselves.

How the boy looked had less to do with it, Sed knew, than the fact that he would be theirs for the day. Maybe more than one, depending on how he coped. And apart from no lasting damage, they could do whatever they wanted to him, on him, in him... mostly in him. Lady Kyrie indicated that their seed should find the way to inside of him.

And Sed's men _loved_ a challenge.

'Get on your knees,' Sed said, and the boy knelt instantly. Sed grabbed his chin and forced his head up and his mouth into a round O - oh, he would've loved to have that mouth on him. But he had a job to do first. The boy showed no resistance when Sed turned his head to the side. 'See Erwan there?'

Erwan waved at him with his set of cards and a wolfish grin. He had won the right for the first round and Sed wasn't surprised to see his pants already untied right where he was sitting on a couch.

The boy nodded as much as he could in Sed's hold.

'Suck him off,' Sed ordered, and as soon as he let the boy go he crawled to Erwan on all fours, much to the men's delight, and took Erwan into his mouth without hesitation.

Sed knew Gamid, the boy's trainer, from reputation and the firsthand experience was proof of his successful training. In obedience, at least, even if not in enthusiasm, because the boy was, if not reluctant, then at least detached in his movements. But he swallowed Erwan down in one go and his head bobbed up and down rhythmically, and Erwan ignored his cards as his mates cheered around him. He arched up when he came, and not a single drop of his seed went to waste as the boy swallowed it all.

'How does he feel?' someone asked.

'Ahh, a little inexperienced but great,' Erwan sighed. 'Can't wait to do him again.'

He had to wait, though. They ordered the boy to the next men, and the next, and the next. Some fisted his hair and pulled or guided him, some only paid attention to the cards or wines, pretending they didn't care about the special service. He took them into his mouth one by one, sucked and lapped and teased until they all came, but his movements became sluggish by the sixth - he was  probably getting tired of doing all the work.

Rieme, who was thicker and more impatient than the rest, took matters into his own hand. Literally so, because he grabbed the boy by the neck and forced himself inside in one go, and life returned to the boy. He tried to push himself away, whining loudly, but Rieme didn't let him, only pulled back to thrust in again, and the boy choked on his cock. Within a minute tears and saliva dripped down the boy's chin and his whines gave way to just sucking in air whenever Rieme let him up. Rieme stilled and came with a growl, and even then he held himself down in the boy's throat - they could all see the outline of his cock in the boy, and how it pulsed, pumping his seed down.

The men cheered.

The boy collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathing raggedly and wetly while Rieme stood above him like a conqueror. 'That's how you do it,' Rieme proclaimed to another round of cheers.

The next one climbed on top of the boy, turned him to his back and pushed his cock down his throat again. All finesse was gone as he chased his pleasure, but this time the boy couldn't swallow all his seed before he pulled out, and the white liquid trickled down on his cheek.

The next two took Rieme's iniciative and fucked his mouth hard, too, and the boy was nothing more than a passive, wet thing by then, panting and crying as they mercilessly slapped against him, come dripping down all over his face and neck.

Only one man remained other than Sed who hadn't had his fill yet, and he sat down on the table, in front of the boy, and kicked him lightly.

'Up,' the man, Amancio, ordered. The boy whimpered. 'Up!' Amancio repeated with more force, and the boy slowly pushed himself up until he was at level with Amancio's groin.

'You know what to do,' Amancio said, and opened his legs so that the boy could climb between them. It was more cruel than what the rest did, Sed supposed, making the boy work again instead of just using him, and he palmed himself through his trousers too.

The boy did not even try to swallow Amancio's spill, just let it drip out of his mouth and down on Amancio's cock, but Amancio did not like that. He grabbed the boy by the hair when he tried to scoot back, job done, and pushed him down again.

'Did I tell you to leave a mess?' he asked. 'Clean that up!'

The boy whimpered, but licked and lapped it up reluctantly, and when he finally sat back down to the floor, he looked like he was about to throw up. He even had to press his shaking hand to his mouth.

'Aw, don't like the taste of come on your lips?' Rieme teased, and the boy hunched away from him. 'What do you say, boss, should we use his other end then?'

Rieme looked at Sed, and Sed noted that he was hard as a rock again.

'We might as well,' Sed conceded after some fake consideration.

He sat back while his men set to work on the boy. He willed his own erection down, for the time being. He was here to supervise, first and foremost, and his own pleasure would need to wait some more - he had to take count on how many times his men were able to take the boy while he was active, before he started protesting, before he went numb.

Turns out the answer was _a_   _lot._

Gamid must've kept a punishing pace for the boy because opening him up took no time at all. Some oil and two fingers, and then shortly after a cock, and no blood, no struggle, nothing but soft whimpers and heavy breaths as he was pounded into. Sed applauded quietly.

The boy let himself be manhandled easily. On his back on the floor, someone using his ass hard, then on his stomach as another chased his release in him, then pushed on a table with a hand keeping his neck down, then back on the floor, straddling someone and being forced to do all the work again as he was thrusted up into again and again and again.

He even got hard, once - stimulation to his sweet spot, no doubt, and then a hand twisted his cock and he spilled with a scream, and then was, of course, made to lick up the mess from a hairy chest.

He did not get hard again.

Three or four people kept the boy busy at all times while the rest mingled around lazily until their cocks hardened again. They enjoyed the comfortable chairs and couches, relaxed between rounds, tried out the easy but nutritious snacks, played cards or chewed tobacco. The quiet shuffle of these activities was underlined by the constant slap-slap-slap of skin on skin, balls on thighs, the rhythm slowing or fastening, a groan every now and again, before the circle started all over.

'Ah, this is the nicest ass I've ever had,' one said.

'Could be tighter,' another laughed when it was his turn.

'You know, I may come back later for another round, even if I have to pay for it,' the third proclaimed after he came.

They called him names, teased his nipples, tugged on his hair; some even stroked his small, flaccid cock, but he was in too much pain to keep it up.

The heavy smell of musk and sex filled the room.

After a few hours the boy became a mess. Come filled his guts up nicely, even between cocks his belly protruded outwards, and seed dripped out of his red, wide hole, down his thighs, down to whatever surface he happened to be positioned on. He sobbed silently, tears running down his face, sweat breaking out on his skin, too tired to bite back his grunts when someone slammed into him. The slapping of bodies was always wet, now, and nobody bothered with the oil - they had left enough in him to ease the friction.

Some would have preferred rougher, though.

Rieme slammed into him so viciously that for a moment, everybody looked up hearing the raw, painful scream that was torn out of the boy. By then Sed would've thought the boy to be loose enough not to feel much, but Rieme was gifted with enough to prove him wrong. He had the boy down on all fours, like a dog, before the twisted his hands back in an unyielding grip and forced his face into the carpet with his other hand. He pounded into the boy like his life depended on it, and with each forward thrust the boy wailed. Everybody stopped to watch the performance until Rieme came with a howl, staying inside to make sure none of his seed went to waste. Red glistened on his cock when he pulled out and the boy whimpered and fell to his stomach.

Some clapped Rieme on the shoulder for the nice job as another immediately pushed inside the boy.

Sed was curious to see if he would protest at all, if he would fight before he went passive. The men were allowed to nurse him back from detachment, to coax a fight out of him, but Sed would need to make note of it to Kyrie.

The boy passed out around the fifteenth cock, this time Kiko's, and didn't even react when it pounded then came in him, but then a glass of water splashed on his face woke him up nicely. Sed ordered a moment for him to drink some water before the next one took him, and the boy used that to stare up at Sed, begging with his eyes. He was quite a sight with his mouth open, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, chest rising and falling fast with his panting; red patches on his face from rugburn and from being slapped; his whole body a map of how he was used. Sed needed all of his strength to restrain from taking the boy right there and then.

'These men have the shortest refractory periods of my group,' Sed said, gesturing around the room. Four of said men stood around the boy with dark, straining cocks. The rest loitered in the background, someone even fell asleep in a chair; everybody in a state of undress, although a few had their shirts or boots still on. 'Most have only had two rounds with you and are eager for more - I wouldn't keep them waiting.'

The boy's eyes widened and he hunched back on himself, but he was grabbed and pushed over the back of the couch, kneeling on the cushions, his face at waist-level. He buried his face in the backrest as he was being dragged back onto a thick cock, Erwan's, this time, though not for long.

Amancio saw his chance and took it: he pushed all of his length down the boy's throat, and the boy's arms flailed and he tried to draw back, but his ass was full of Erwan's cock, Erwan's thighs were flushed against his, keeping him in place. He had nowhere to go, trapped between cocks, and the ones waiting in line laughed heartily at his attempted struggle.

Amancio and Erwan's eyes met over the sweaty, wriggling back of the boy, and they nodded. They pulled out, not entirely, just enough, the tip of their cocks still in, though Erwan kept his hands on the boy's hips and Amancio on his head and neck; then they pushed back in at the same time.

Amancio's cock muffled the boy's scream, though not his moves as he spasmed from the unexpected force. Erwan and Amancio repeated the motion a few more times, back and forth simultaneously like an accordion. The boy's hands flailed at Amancio's thighs, even scratching him in the struggle, but Amancio just laughed, jostling the boy even more, before driving back in sync with Erwan. 

The boy jerked and sobbed even more when the synchronized movements broke apart, then found a new rhythm with Amancio pushing in as Erwan pulled out, then vice versa, see-sawing from two ends. Both men seemed the enjoy the situation more than anything before, and how non-cooperative the boy acted probably contributed to their pleasure.

They abandoned the teamwork when they both started chasing their own releases, and there was no rhyme or reason to the pacing of their thrusts. The boy bounced between them, now limpless, trying to breathe instead of sobbing, before first Erwan then Amancio stilled and spilled.

They pulled out at the same time, though, and the boy whimpered in protest.

He wasn't empty for long. The men took Amancio's initiative and began fucking him from both ends, playing with the timing or with one staying still while the force of the other's thrusts resulted in the boy moving on the still cock too.

Sed got him water every now and again between rounds, and his arousal raged on when he saw how fucked out the boy was. Red marks flamed on his skin from where fingers pressed into his flesh, from where scratches ran down his back, from where his knees and lower arms and face got burned by the carpet. His muscles trembled even when he was just lying on his side, and he could barely keep his unfocused eyes open. White seed trickled down his chin, his throat, his thighs, but after a while it was everywhere on him: his chest, stomach, back, hair...

'Fuck, I can barely fit in here from all your mess,' Erwan said when he mounted the boy for the fourth time, and he pulled out just as he came, painting the flaming marks on the boy's back white.

Eating all their seed had the boy almost throwing up two more times, but he was forced to keep it in by either a hand or a cock cutting off his way.

All of Sed's men used his mouth at least once and his ass at least three times when the boy began protesting in earnest. It was Rieme's idea, of course. Kiko lay on his back, the boy on his lap, not moving on his own but being tossed with the thrusts - he was way beyond capable of moving on his own -, when Rieme pushed him down onto Kiko's chest and pushed a finger next to Kiko's cock.

The boy cried out and wanted to move away, but Kiko held him in pace as he slowed his thrusts to languid, slow back and forths. Someone put a pillow under his head so he wouldn't have to strain to look up and see the boy's tears flowing again as the second digit went in next to his already occupied hole.

By the third one the boy was begging.

'Please no, it won't fit, it hurts so much, it won't fit...'

'You want something in your mouth to shut you up?' Amancio asked, barely looking up from his cards, but he started stroking his cock back to hardness. The boy shook his head and whined, tears mixing with the dried come on his face.

Nothing muffled his screams when Rieme pushed his cock inside, and Kiko had to forcefully keep him in his lap. Someone helpfully slapped his face a few times, but he still wailed beautifully as he was stretched more than before. Sed supposed that not even Gamid had as much to offer as  _two_ men.

Kiko finished first, and Rieme sat back on his heels and pulled the boy down onto him. Another took Kiko's place, first with only a finger that he moved around experimentally.

'Fuck, this will be good,' he said, and paid no mind to the wails as he pushed in with his cock.

Rieme's thrusts pushed the boy into the other man's body and then he was finished, too, and stood with a happy laugh.

'Boss, you gotta try him,' he told Sed.

'I will,' Sed nodded.

A few rounds later Kiko took up Amancio's idea, and as two pounded the boy's ass at once on the couch he circled to his mouth, and soon spilled down his throat.

The boy's whimpers and sobs quieted slowly, and he lay or knelt or stood where he was pushed, an empty shell only to be used.

Not even a fist to his hole tore more than a pained moan out of him: Rieme wanted to test just how loose he became. The answer was very loose, naturally; anybody would become so after some long hours with Sed's men.

The boy blacked out not long after that.

Sed waited to see if he would be roused by water, or by fucking; he let the men have their final rounds with the unconscious body.

The boy came to, when he was almost choked on a cock, and when four fingers were inserted next to two cocks in his ass. But even then he was beyond anything coherent, or being able to lift more than a finger.

Sed's men reached their limits, too. Flaccid cocks no longer sprang back to life, no matter how much special wine they drank or how many naps they took. Soon it was only the boy, laid out on a table on his back, coated in sweat and seed, and Sed above him.

His hole gaped, and Erwin was right: he was filled with come to the point that it felt almost unnatural to push inside; like someone emptied a whole bottle of oil into the once tight hole. If the boy had been a female, she would be pregnant by now. But the wetness that engulfed Sed felt heavenly regardless, and he hoped that one day Lady Kyrie would trust him with breaking a new slave - he longed to feel more spasms around him, more fight, more tightness.

He didn't need to wait long before he felt the edge of his release approaching; he had been waiting all night, after all. He would've bet on himself finishing the fastest. But there was one thing he wanted to do, and so he turned the boy's face up and squeezed his neck until the boy's eyes glassy eyes found his.

'I want you to remember me,' he growled into the boy's ear. 'And all my men, inside you, filling you up three at a time, I want you to remember this is where you started.'

The boy had no more tears, but he twitched, and yes, that was  _exactly_ what Sed aimed for.

'Some of our seed will be in you for days,' he went on and pressed down to the boy's stomach, round from the liquid pumped into him from both ends. 'I want you to remember how we tasted when you try to wash it all away.'

Walls fluttered around him; a silent protest. Sed was  _so close_.

'And in return I will come back to feel you more,' and the boy's eyes widened in newfound fear. Sed grinned - unlike his men, he wouldn't even have to pay for the boy's ass once he began working in the brothel: Lady Kyrie's gratitude for his efforts. 'And each time I'm in you you will remember this night again...'

The boy clenched and his breath hitched in fear, and Sed spilled into him. He noted the pinky color of seed on his cock, also dripping down out of the boy's hole as he pulled out, but by then the boy lost his touch with reality again.

Sed made sure that none of his men wanted another go at the boy as he tucked himself back into his pants. Then he knocked on the door to signal that their session was over - it was time to give his report to Lady Kyrie.

**Author's Note:**

> the most explicit thing i've ever written; whoo! 
> 
> as usual, this is fiction and i condemn rape and violence in real life.


End file.
